


Miles Away

by Lilly_C



Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Episode Tag, M/M, Male Friendship, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-24
Updated: 2011-03-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So this is how it feels?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles Away

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Local Hero.

“Are you okay Robbie?” Stuart asked.

Robbie nodded his head. “I will be Stuarty, I will be.”

“I only found out this morning. About her and Harry.”

“Nice to be kept in the loop isn't it,” Robbie snapped.

Stuart sighed softly. “I don't think she wanted you to know about it Rob. She knows how you feel about her.”

“I've not exactly been Mr Consistent over the years have I?”

“No you haven't but I get the feeling that sleeping with Harry was a mistake.”

“You mean because he's a killer?”

Stuart shook his head. “No, because it wasn't you she was with.”

Robbie dropped his tab and stubbed out the dying embers with his shoe. “So this is how it feels?”

“How what feels? Don't tell me you feel like you've been cheated on Robbie.”

Robbie chuckled sadly. “That's exactly it Stuarty. Now that the shoe is on the other foot, I know what knowing about my conquests do to Jackie. I've got to fix this once and for all.”


End file.
